Titanic Harry Potter Style
by Dramione15
Summary: Everything on the titanic comes back. But Harry Potter Style. Hermione Granger gets put on the Titanic. She and Her Husband Ron. Go on the ship but Ron or Her mother never told her she was a witch. She doesn't find out until she meets Harry.
1. Finding The Ship And Picture

**Info: Please no bad comments,all my stories are just for fun. If there are any spelling mistakes than sorry. Just email me and tell me. I will get right to it. **

**Author's note: The story is showing both Harry and Hermione's point of view. The story is like Titanic just with a little more Potter in it. I guess that's what you could say.**

**"Seamus Finnigan. Most people have heard his name. He has been looking under the waters of the Atlantic ocean for the Titanic. Which has been under water for over 96 years now. He found it and has been looking beyond the deeps of the ship to find a rear item the heart of the sea. Here we go to Seamus right now. Seamus, what did you find? " Said the Interviewer.**

**"Well, Fudge. We didn't find the necklace but we did find a painting. Here it is. It has been down there with the ship. So, we are still looking for it but if we find it, we'll tell you." said Seamus.**

**Hermione was up on the her feet,looking at the picture for the last time before they went back to the Interviewer.**

**"I'll be damned." said Hermione.**

**"What is it grandma?" said her granddaughter Lisa.**

**"Hand me the phone,dear." Hermione replied.**

_**Ring.....Ring.**_

_**"Hello." said a voice.**_

**"Hello. My I speak to Mr. Finnigan."**

**The man on the phone. Which Hermione found out was Nevile Long bottom called his name .......**

**"Seamus." **

**"What Nevile?" He replied.**

**"There's someone on the phone for you." Nevile called back.**

**Seamus came up to him.**

**"Can't you see we're trying to get the submarine into the water."**

**"Trust me. You want to take this call." **

**"Fine."**

**Seamus took the phone from Nevile. **

**"Now you have to speak up. She kind of old." Nevile said.**

_**"Hello." said another voice on the phone.**_

**"Is this Mr. Finnigan?" asked Hermione.**

**"Yes but you can call me Seamus."**

**"Tell me Seamus. Have you found the heart of the sea yet?"**

**Seamus looked at Nevile with a shocked face.**

**"Told you. You wanted to take it." Said Nevile.**

**"Okay, Hermione. You have my attention. Can you tell me who the woman in the picture is?" Seamus said.**

**"Oh, yes. The woman in the picture is me."**


	2. Back To Titanic

**Hermione landed on the ship. They went into the room, she would be staying in. Hermione didn't know what to tell Seamus. She knew he would want to know where the diamond necklace was. They took her into a room. Which by the way she could tell was where they were searching of the Titanic. She sat down. Looked up at the cameras. They all showed of the ship. Which was now underwater. She put her hands to her mouth. She felt like crying almost. Her granddaughter sat her down. **

**"Maybe we can do this later." Lisa said.**

**"No." Hermione said.**

**Seamus came down to her. "You ready to go back to the Titanic?" He asked.**

**"It's been nineteen years." Hermione began.**

**"I know,if you could just....."**

**"Do you want to hear the story or not ?" Seamus got up and sat in a chair. He then took out his recorder. " It's been nineteen years since the Titanic sank. I can still taste the food. The towels had never been used. The beds had never been slept in. The Titanic was amazing, it really was."**

**' Flash Back '**

**There stood the greatest ship of all the Titanic. A bug pulled up in the crowed people. The driver stepped out of the bug and opened the door for Hermione Granger . Her new name soon to be Hermione Weasley . Hermione studded at the sound of her name being Hermione Weasley. Hermione stepped out. After so did her soon to be husband Ron and her mother Jane.**

**"The ship is no bigger than the other." Hermione said.**

**"This ship is ten times bigger than the other. They say this ship is unsinkable." Ron said.**

**"Just leave it dear. She eat something bad probably." Jane said. She reached over to Hermione and whispered in her ear. "Behave your self." **

**Hermione got all of which she needed and walked with her husband or soon to be husband and her mother. **

**"I had to marry someone of which I had no feeling of. To everyone the ship was a dream. To me, it was jail." Hermione said to Seamus.**

**' Harry's Point Of View '**

**Harry was sitting around the table with two other guys and his buddy Krum. **

**"Well, One of us are going to be rich who is it." Harry said.**

**"You mother fucker you gave up or tickets." One of the guys said to the other guy in germany.**

**"What are we going to do if we lose, Harry?" Krum asked in a whisper.**

**"We won't trust me."Harry replied in a whisper.**

**"Nod." One of the guys said putting ther cards down.**

**"Nothing." Harry replied laughing.**

**"Nothing." Krum said putting his cards down.**

**The other guy put his cards down.**

**"Two ace's." Harry said. "I'm sorry Krum."**

**"You mother fucker we spend all...." Harry stopped him.**

**"Sorry. You want see your mom in a long time. Cause we're going to America. FULL HOUSE BOYS!" Harry screamed.**

**Krum and Harry started playing with the money. One of the guys got up and grabbed Harry's shirt. Harry closed his eyes ready for the punch. But the guy let go and punched the other. Harry and Krum started laughing.**

**"Hey." The bartender called. "Titanic go to America in five minuteness."**

**Harry and Krum grabbed the stuff and put them in the bag. Harry grabbed the tickets. They ran to the ship. Harry called ...**

**"Wait. Wait!" Harry showed them the tickets.**

**"You been checked." said the guy at the door.**

**"We don't need to we're both Americans me and him." Harry said.**

**"Come on." The guy said. Harry and Krum got in and then the door shut.**


	3. The Save

**' Hermione's Point Of View '**

**I was in my room putting up somethings. I loved art work so much. It drove Ronald crazy. Every one calls him Ron though but every once in a while. When he makes me mad I almost call him Ronald. When Ronald is not around everyone calls him by that name. I was looking around to put the painting some where nice.**

**"Do you even know who the artist is?" Ronald said.**

**"Yes, I just can't remember his name right now. But aren't the lovely."**

**"There just paintings my dear."**

**"Yes, but to me they show so much emotions."**

**After everything was unpacked and in there place, Ronald,Jane and me all headed to the dinner for breakfast. The creator of the Titanic was there. Along with the one that helped with the name. I finally got a headache.**

**"Will you excuse me?" I said.**

**' Harry's Point Of View '**

**I was sitting on the deck. A man and a little girl where on a railing. I decided to draw them. I asked the man if it would be okay. He said yes. I started out drawing. I was almost finished when Krum showed up. **

**"Whatcha doing there?" He asked.**

**"Nothing. Just finish drawing something."**

**"Well, I like you to met Cedric Diggory."**

**"Hello." I said.**

**"He..llo."**

**I looked at him in a weird way. I thought he couldn't see, I guess I was wrong.**

**"Sorry. My voice been a little hoarse."**

**"It's okay." Said Krum.**

**While those two where talking I was looking at the most beautiful girl ever. She had curlly brown hair. The most wonderful face. If only I could see her eyes they would probably be wonderful too. The guys must of saw me linger out because when I finally came back to reality Cedric said ......**

**"Oh,Trust me laddie. You'll never get to the likes of her." **

**I just kept looking at her. She caught a glimpse of me but she never did move. Until a man came up to her and lingered her to come with him. I thought that would be the last time I saw her until that night.**

**I felt trapped. Like they all wanted to keep me in a cage. I ran and ran. Instead of listening to Ronald and going to my room. I went on to the back deck. I thought I was alone. But was I wrong.**

**I was laying on a bench looking up at the stars. I heard someone ran by me. I got up and saw that beautiful hair I had seen before I got up.**

**I got over the railing. I held on. I was about to let go then I heard someone behind say ....**

**"Don't do it." He said in a soft way.**

**"Don't come any closer. I'll let go." I said in a warning sigh to him.**

**"No, you won't."**

**"How are you to decide what a will and can not do."**

**"You would of jumped already. But that water like down there it's so cold. It feels like a thousand knife stabbing you all over." **

**I just stood there and listened. He then put his hand out. He had token of his coat and shoes. So he was ready if I let go. **

**"Can you come back over the rail?" I don't know if it was a choice or what. I took his hand and he turned me around to face him. He shook my hand. "Nice to met you. I'm Harry Potter."**

**"I'm Hermione Granger." He took me and tried to help me over the railing. I stepped on my dress and slipped off. I started to scream so loud. He calmed me down took both of my hands and lifted me up. He took a hold of my waist and helped me over the rail. He then fell over his shoe and we fell down. The guard came at that time. The way it looked was very.....It just didn't look good. Ronald came and was yelling so loud.**

**"How dare you put your hands on my fiancee!" Ronald said.**

**"Ron, It wasn't his fault." He looked at me then at him.**

**"Wasn't his fault."**

**"I was leaning over the rail to look at ....um...." I start moving my finger around and around.**

**"Propellers."**

**"Yes and I slipped. If wasn't for Mr. Potter here. I probably be dead."**

**"Then the man is a hero." said the guard. Ronald gave Harry a twenty dollar bill and came back to me.**

**"That what your going to give for him saving me."**

**"Potter, Would you care to join us for dinner tomorrow?"**

**"'Sure." Harry said.**

**They left and then Harry whistled over to the butler to light his cigarette.**

**"You know. The girl slips and you still have time to take of your coat and shoes. You met want to tie those."**


	4. The Talk

**' Hermione's Point Of View '**

**I was in my room. I had just gotten into my night to brush my hair, I heard my door open. It was Ronald. He came over to me and got down on one knee. I just kept on brushing my hair.**

**"I don't know why you've been acting this way and I don't want to know, why? But I was hoping this met help. " **

**He had this hug box with him. He opened it up. I saw the most beautiful necklace ever. It was shaped like a heart and had the color blue. He took the necklace out of the box, put the box down, came over to me. He moved my hair and put on the necklace. It was so hard to keep on.**

**"This is the first ever made pure diamond necklace. They call it ....."'**

**"The Heart Of The Sea." We both said together.**

**"Well, yes. Now you get some sleep. We got a big day tomorrow. You and I have met with that pist."**

**"You mean my saver."**

**"I guess."**

**He left and shut my door behind him. I touched the necklace one last time.**

**' Harry's Point Of View '**

**I woke up that next day. Not barely remembering anything. Word had spread threw out the lower class that I had saved someone of the upper class. I didn't say nothing to anyone. But Krum had seen it all and spread the news before I could stop him. That night before I had past out on my bed. Krum asked a lot of questions. **_**What's her name? Why did you save her? Why didn't you ask for more?**_**I didn't answer any of them. Hermione was so beautiful. I had never felt this way about any girl. I was walking on down the ship. Hermione was walking. She stopped in front of me. "Hello there ." she said in a nice sweet voice. "Nice to met you again Hermione." She looked at me. We started talking a bit. Then she said ....**

**"I came looking for you to thank you for saving my life. your probably thinking stupid rich girl. What does she know about misery?"**

**"No. What I was thinking was why did this girl feel like she had no other way out?"**

**"It's everything Mr. Potter."**

**"Call me Harry."**

**"Sorry. It just everything. I have to sit here. It happened so quick and I couldn't stop it." She held out her hand. There stood a hug beautiful diamond ring.**

**"Wow."**

**She just put her hand down and looked out to the water.**

**"So. Do you like the guy or not?" **

**"Excuse me. That is very private, We shouldn't be having this conversation."**

**"It's a simple question do you like the guy or not?"**

**Hermione started to walk. **

**"I don't have to leave this is my part of the ship you leave."**

**"Oh. Now who's being bossy."**

**"What is this stupid thing you carry around with?" She took it out of Harry's hand and looked through it. "These are really good. Did you draw these?"**

**"Yep."**

**"Why can't I be like you ,Harry. Just had out to the horizon when ever I want."**

**"That's your choice Hermione. You have to decide. Nothing is going to happen until you do."**

**"How about when we get to America. You and I get off the ship together."**

**"That sounds great."**

**"We better go. Dinner will start soon."**

**"Your going back."**

**"Well, yes. Why not? I told you I get off with you."**

**"I'll ...... I"ll just see you at dinner then."**


	5. The Kiss !

**' Hermione's Point Of View '**

**I got my dress on. I was so happy about this. I for once out of all my days was happy. My mother walked through the door. At first I thought that she was happy as well. But when she came closer to me. I could see the anger in her eyes. If you had seen the way she looked at me. You would think she was the devil himself. She helped me zip up my dress. As she helped she talked.**

**"Hermione, I don't know what has gotten into you lately. But you can not blow this for you. This is everything you ever wanted."**

**"Everything I wanted mother. Or everything you wanted."**

**She finally zipped up my dress. Then as quick as a racer she left the room. Slamming the door behind her.I was telling the truth. My mother and I are country folk. My mother is so a shamed of it. One day she took all the money we had left and brought me a dress. I didn't know why at the time. But that night she put me aboard a carrige. When it finally stop I boarded off. Little did I know I would find a man waiting for me and little did I know my life would turn to hell in less then 1 second. I thought Ronald was a nice young gentle man. I knew he had his angry problems. The only two reason I did not want to be with him was one I didn't love him as much as he loves me. Two, I was to stay in the country where I belonged. Mother didn't dare ask of my feelings for him nor the way I felt of leaving my dear hometown. It was all her. Every where she goes all she talks of is Ronald and I. She says how wonderful we look together, how glad she is that we have each other. My husband opened the door to our room. **

**"Its time to go, my dear." **

**As he opened the door wider to let me through all the thoughts left my mind, for now I knew I would be saved. By the one that saved me last night. **

**' Harry's Point Of View '**

**I'm glad this woman. Whatever you shall call her found me. She had found some clothing for me to wear to the dinner. She said she knew Hermione. That I shouldn't go to a dinner looking like that. She has a son. I put on the clothes. They were a bit bigger but it still fit me good. Before I headed out the door I said ....**

**"Thank you Mrs ........."**

**"Mrs. Lovegood. And it's nothing my dear. You keep that."**

**I left. Walking along the boat and finally reaching my location. A butler was at the door. He opened and let me through the door. I went down the stairs. When I reached the bottom I waited. I knew she wouldn't be there. I came earlier than I planned. I watched the other men in the room. I tried to remember all of what they where doing. I turned to look up the steps. There she was. The girl I dreamed about. The girl I saved. The girl I hoped would run into my arms and never let me go. She walked slowly down the steps. She was one step from the bottom. I took her hand and kissed it. **

**"I saw that in a Nickelodeon movie once and always wanted to do that." **

**She laughed. One thing I was hoping to do for her. She smiled the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. She took one more step down. We walked. Her Husband showed up. He looked at me in a very weird way. **

**"Potter." I nodded." Wow, you could almost past for a gentle men."**

**"Almost." I replied.**

**We walked and as we did Hermione introduced me to a lot of people. She told me there personality's. She pointed to one girl and said.....**

**"That's Pansy. A very know girl. She'll do anything to get a guy."**

**"I'm already taken." I whispered.**

**She smiled but then she stopped. I was hoping she didn't get it. But Hermione is to smart of a girl not to. Dinner went by fast. I talked a bit about what I did and how I got around. The men got up to have a smoke. **

**"Are you going with them?" Hermione said.**

**"I have to go back to my people."**

**I took her hand again. I kissed it. The letter I wrote fell to her hand. She held it and looked at it.**

**' Hermione's Point Of View '**

**I opened up the letter and read it. **

**Meet me at the stairs. Lets go to a real party.**

_**Harry**_

**"Mother. I'm tired my I go up to the room."I said.**

**"Sure, dear. Want me to come?"**

**"No. I'm fine."**

**I walked up the stairs. There he was Harry waiting for me. He turned around and looked at me. He took my hand and we walked all the way up the stairs. When we were out of reach. He said the words I was hoping to hear.**

**"I love you, Hermione." **

**"I love you as well." **

**He put his hand on my cheek. Very soft as an angel he kissed me. We kissed for a while. When he finally released me from his lips. He looked at me.**

**"Now, Lets go to a real party."**


	6. The Party & The Drawing

**' Harry's Point Of View '**

**We got to my room on the ship. I let her in. I got my clothes and headed for the little bathroom. I shut the door and got undressed. I started to hear laughter.**

**"Whats so funny?" I asked.**

**"Oh,nothing. I just haven't been in a small area in a long time."**

**"What do you mean in a long time?"**

**"You know. I wasn't raised on money. I was a country folk like you, Harry."**

**"Oh, I'm not country just very poor."**

**I got out of the bathroom. Dressed in the my most common outfit. I looked threw my trunk and took out a common dress."Here put this on." I said as I threw the dress to her. I thought she would be like most rich girl and say no. But she got straight up and went to the bathroom. She came out looking as sweet as can be. We walked all the way out to the room. Entering the party Hermione was so excited and for once I was excited too. **

**' Hermione's Point Of View '**

**I was so happy. For once I was happy. I had never had that much fun in my whole life. We both went and he took me on the dance floor everyone was staring I tried to get down but he wouldn't let me. THe music and he started taping his feet. It reminded so much of home. I took off my shoes, handed it to someone and copied him. We went back and forth. We were having so much funny. We started to spin each other around. Everyone else had joined in. When we were done we got some drinks. I looked around the room as I drank my beer. Looking towards the door, I see nothing and just keep on dranking. After We went back to Harry's room. I changed, then we walked outside his door. I said goodbye. WE gave one last finally kiss then I took off.**

**' Harry's Point Of View '**

**Watching Hermione leave my heart beat a thousands of times. I couldn't go to sleep that night, but once I did all my thoughts where drawn to Hermione. Waking up, I went out to the deck like I always did. But I didn't know Hermione would show. I feel a hand over my hands, very soft hands. Then I feel thous beautiful lips I had missed all night and all morning long. She released her hands and sat beside me. **

**"Did you have to stop?" I asked.**

**"I have a question for you."**

**"Hit me."**

**"It's not really a question but I want you to draw me like the woman in your drawings. "**

**"I'll be glad to." **

**She kissed my lips and said "I'll be glad as well." That night I took my drawing pad and head over to Hermione's room or apartment whatevwer you want to call it. Knocking on the door it opens lightly.**

**' Hermione's Point Of View '**

**I looked at Harry. He was smiling, his beautiful smile. I was in my robe he comes in, takes a chair. I ask .... **

**"Where do you want me to be?" **

**"Right there is fine." He said pointing to the couch. I obeyed and took off my robe. He looked then lowered his head and point to the couch. I lad down. Then he said " Just get in a relaxing spot. " I relaxed and lad my hand uponed my forhead. "Beautiful." He said. For a while he looked up and down his paper. Then he said " Done." I put on my robe. Went over to the chair and put my arms over his shoulder. I hugged him, then gave him a kiss.**

**"Wait." Says Nevile. " So your saying this Harry Potter guy drew you."**

**"Yes in deed Mr. Longbottom." **

**"Wow."**

**"Well. I must go to bed very tired. Will continue tomorrow shall we?" **

**"Yea sure." Said Seamus. **

**After Hermione and Lisa left Seamus said " I want you to find out about this Harry Potter guy." **

**"Yes, sir. Right on it." Nevile replied.**


	7. The Break Up

****

**Hermione wakes up that morning. Feelings going crazy for now the part in the story had come for she wished to not tell. What if they laughed or didn't believe her? What would they do to her granddaughter Lisa? Lisa come into her room.**

"Grandma." She said sitting beside her. " I know what happens next you told me a whole lot of times. You can skip that part."

"Even if I do sweetie they wont believe your old grandma. They'll go and laugh about it later."

**"Only Neville and Seamus are in there listening right."**

**"I think so dear. Why?"**

**"Didn't you say you knew there grandparents back then."**

**"Yes ...... Oh."**

**"My point."**

**"Then they already know." **

Seamus knocked on the door. Lisa opened it and let him in.

"You ready to continue the story."

"I've been ready. I've really have been waitting for this part of the story." said Hermione.

"You have a lot of parts." Seamus laughed.

"You wont be laughing in a little while."

**Seamus, Neville and Lisa sat around Hermione.**

**"Now where was I ?"**

**"Where Harry finished drawing you and you kissed his lips."**

"Oh, yes."

********

' Hermione's Point Of View '

He got up from the chair. He ripped out the drawing, I took it and handed him the money. " I can't ......" I just pushed it back to him and he understood. I opened up the save and put the drawing inside. Harry took a letter. I tried to take it but he just pushed me aside.

"Hermione, have you seen this letter before?"

"Yes, I didn't read it mother and Ronald wouldn't let me. Never really know why?"

"I do. Hermione, This is a Hogwarts letter."

"A what?"

Harry opens it and hands it to me.

Dear Mrs. Granger ..........

I didn't even read the rest. I was to shocked. I couldn't read it. Harry explained everything about it. About the school, even about me being a witch. But then a thought went through my head......

"How do you know about the school, or anything about the magical world?"

"Because I'm a wizard, Hermione."

"Wait. Wait." Said Seamus stopping Hermione. " So your a witch and Harry's a wizard. Then you two should know about are grandparents."

"Yes, indeed."

"Did you ever meet them?" asked Neville.

"Let me continue the story and you shall find out."

********

' Harry's Point Of View '

Finding out about Hermione made me so happy. But then I was so worried. Because I was in my seventh year now and Hermione didn't even know about Hogwarts until I told her everything about it. The worst part was that Hermione didn't even know that her own husband was one too. But I did explain that after the third year Ron had left. I didn't have the courage to tell her that Ron had betrayed me. Nor that I had know her husband for a while. I never wanted her to be with him nor did I know before she told me that he was her husband. I thought it be a common name, for I was wrong and I meet my foe once again. Everything was going great, Hermione was finding out who she really was. But then she turned the corner. I thought she would be glad and come running away with me. Little did I know she didn't believe anything I said. Then my words came uponed my head and I told Hermione what I and her both knew was true.....

"They have you trapped, Hermione and If you don't get out now they'll kill you. Or worst you'll kill yourself."

"Go Harry."

"I don't want to lose you, Hermione."

"GO NOW HARRY!" She screamed.

I was out in the hall and then I see the door slam in my face.

" HERMIONE! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS ! I NEED YOU ! I NEED YOU ! "

****

' Hermione's Point Of View '

Harry told me of the school. I believed him at first until he told me about Ronald. He said Ronald was a wizard, that Ronald left in his third year. That's when I knew Harry was lying. There is no way. Ronald?! One, Ronald would never fit and two, Ronald wouldn't of left in his third year. I just backed away. I pushed him toward the door. Then Harry said something that I knew was true but at the time was blocking so much out of my mind, I didn't take it all in.

**"They have you trapped, Hermione and If you don't get out now they'll kill you. Or worst you'll kill yourself." I got so angry.**

**"Go Harry."**

**"I don't want to lose you, Hermione."**

**"GO NOW HARRY!" I screamed.**

**I slammed the door in his face. Then I heard him scream ..... " HERMIONE! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS ! I NEED YOU ! I NEED YOU ! " He kept on banging at my door. I started to tear up. He kept on and kept on. Then the banging stopped. He must of know I wouldn't come or he didn't want to get in trouble or both. I went to my room and lead on my bed as I did the scene replayed in my head over and over.....**

**_"They have you trapped, Hermione and If you don't get out now they'll kill you. Or worst you'll kill yourself." _**

**_"Go Harry."_**

**_"I don't want to lose you, Hermione."_**

**_"GO NOW HARRY!" _**

**_" HERMIONE! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS ! I NEED YOU ! I NEED YOU ! "_**

**Harry's words replayed in my head .....**

**_"They have you trapped, Hermione and If you don't get out now they'll kill you. Or worst you'll kill yourself." _**

**_They have you trapped........_**

**_If you don't get out now they'll kill you ........._**

**_Or worst you'll kill yourself ........_**

**_"I don't want to lose you, Hermione."_**

**_I don't want to lose you ........_**

**_" HERMIONE! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS ! I NEED YOU ! I NEED YOU ! "_**

**_PLEASE DON'T DO THIS ........._**

**_I NEED YOU ......._**

**_I NEED YOU ......_**

**"And I need you too."**


	8. Back With Love Moment

****

' Harry's Point Of View '

I woke in the morning. Remembering what had took place. I got on some clean clothes and head for the deck. Looking out to the horizon. Just looking out at the sea. I hear foots steps but do not turn I hear that soft voice I had been longing to hear.

"I thought about what you said." She spoke.

"I only was trying to help. I care for you to much, Hermione."

"I feel the same way."

"Not as bad as I do."

I turned around and took her hand. Putting my hand over her eyes I gave her directions. She followed. I whispered in her ear as I removed my hand. " Open your eyes now." Opening her eyes she looked so alive.

"I'm flying. Harry, I'm flying." She screamed at me. Putting my arms around hers. I held on to her tight. She turned her head up at me and we kissed. They best kiss she had ever given me. She kissed and kissed and would not stop until she knew I was satisfied. Her lips and mine moved a part from one another. She and I walked around the whole ship. We were down a narrow hall way in the pist section of the boat. We heard foots stepped. I turned around.

' Hermione's Point Of View '

Turning around with Harry we see my husbands right hand man " Andrew Finnigan. " . Harry took my hand and we started running. Turning the corner so quickly that Harry hit the wall. We kept on running and as we did, I saw Harry holding his arm. We kept on running. We had gotten to the stairs. Running down them. We had sneaked through a door. I was leaning against Harry listening to Andrew passing by. We kept running, we where at the bottom of the ship were everyone was working to death to keep the boat going. We ran pass every encouraging them to keep working and to not mind us. We went to the door. Running into the storge room. We walked a bit.

" Hermione." Harry called over. A walked over and there stood Ronald's bug [ Car]. I Went over to Harry. " All aboard." Harry called opening the back door for me. He got in the front a pushed down the window. Laughing a pushed him back, across the window and into the back seat. He held his arm. I put my hands under his shirt and pushed it up . After his shirt was off, I lad my hands on his arm he fliched a bit. I put my arms across his neck and kissed him. He lifted my shirt softly. Pulling it fully off. Everything happened so fast but the feeling was like something I had never felt before in my life. The cover over his and my body he layed his head on my chest and I pushed my fingers through his hair. We were both covered in sweat. We heard the door to the storge room open.

Two works men , that worked on the titanic. looked around in the storge room. some of the works had complained that to teenagers had wandered into the room. Loking at the bug, one of the workers said " Look." Looking up at the window behind the bug. The workers saw a hand sliding down the window. The marks were still there. One of the men opened the door.


	9. Stealer Or Not? !

****

One of the works men opens the door to the bug. Opening they find nothing.

' Hermione's Point Of View '

Harry was holding my hand for a while me and him could not stop laughing. But then we both calmed downed and he put his hands around my waist. As he did I pushed myself closer to him. Very slowly he leaned in and so did I. Our lips touched. I felt that sweet sweet sugar like lips. I didn't want to stop and the way he was looking at me,he wished not to as well. All of a sudden the boat starts to rock . A big piece od ice lands on the boat. The whole time Harry held on to me and pushed me away, before the ice could hit either one of us. He held grabbed my hand and we started walking away from the deck. We went back to my my place. Walking in we run into my soon to be husband Ronald.

"What are you doing with..... with him? " My mother and Ronald asked.

" I'm with him because I love him."

"Now listen here." Said Ronald.

' Harry's Point Of View '

I backed away. I knew this was something Hermione had to face herself. But then something happened that I would soon regret. Ronald moved closer to Hermione. He moved so quick that I didn't see him at first, but he grabbed a hold of Hermione's arm and jerked her. I pushed him back hard then I wanted to and he hit the wall. Next thing I know I was being held back by Ron's men. At first I thought i get out of the reach easlily until they pulled out there wands. Hermione screamed or at least tried to. Ronald had put his hands on her mouth. Then one of the men looked in my pockets trying to search for my wand. But what they pulled out of my pocket surprised me as well. For I was being framed. I never ever stole anything from Hermione, anything.

"What is this? " asked one of the men. Ronald snatched it from the man's hand. Hermione looked at me. Ronald was no longer holding his hand over Hermione's mouth but looking at the necklace. The one I remembered Hermione wearing when i drew her.

"Well, Looks like the one you thought you loved. Was really a theif. Wanting your necklace, that I gave you. Taking him away. " They pushed me to the door. Hermione was looking at me as if she believed her soon to be horrible husband. I couldn't believe it how could she believe someone like him. Someone who betrayed her and me. When her mother and husband both lied to her.

"HERMIONE ! " I screamed. " HERMIONE, DON'T BELIEVE THEM ! DON'T ! " That's all I could scream out before that pushed me out the door. The pushed me on down the hall. You think they lock me up somewhere until we got back to America but somethings turn out different then what you see on TV. They took me to a room and handcuffed me to a pole. I was far below deck.

"I hope you have a nice time in her. " Said Ronald's right hand man. " You'll be in heaven once the boat is down. "

"What?!" I said.

He shut the door behind him. There I was alone, waiting for death to hit. I'd probably be better getting hit by Ice then drowning.

' Hermione's Point Of View '

I couldn't believe it. But he couldn't. How could he? Why would he? But then they did find the necklace in his coat pocket. Then why would he want to steal it. I gave him money for the drawing. No.....There is no way but what if he did mean to. I couldn't make up my mind. Yet some how I felt like he never ever wanted to steal anything from me. I put my necklace back into the box. I leaned against the door. That's when I heard the truth. About who I really was and what I really was. I also heard about the question I wanted answered.

"Stupid.... Stupid. Why does she keep doing this, Nevile ? I thought keeping the fact that she is indeed a witch would make her more normal. But now that stupid no good rotten old dead beat of a friend is messing it up. It was smart of you to frame him, now he is sure to be dead within the hour. Something I had been hoping for ever since he betrayed me."

"Betrayed you?" I knew that voice to well. It was my mother Jane.

" Yes. Didn't I tell you before? "

"Oh yes. When you meet my daughter at Hogwarts."

"Yes. Hermione was fine falling for me. Until my suppose to be best friends tried to steal her from me. Then that's when you and I made the plan, Jane."

"Yes, Indeed. to make sure she never end up with.... _Potter._Luckily, you knew that charm spell. "

"It doesn't matter anymore. Potter will be dead soon enough. Then Hermione will be in love with me once again. "

I couldn't believe it. So, I had been at Hogwarts. Harry already meet me. We already knew each other. He .... He followed me. Harry was trying to give me my memory back. Was trying to make me.... make me whole once again. I started feeling light head then .....

' Flash Back '

" Hermione !" A figure screamed . " Hermione, it's me. Harry."

"Get away from me ! " I yelled. " Someone help ! "

Harry lad his lips on my hand. Handed me, a pen. Kissed me on the fore head. Pushed me forward and said in a whisper .....

" You know I'm always here. Don't forget me. My angle sent from heaven. Don't forget. "

Coming back to my body and ran to my dresser. I had a pen, just like that one I just saw in my dream or whatever it was. Taking out the pen I looked at it. Tears started to form. I remembered. Everything. I knew if I didn't get out and find Harry he soon would be dead. I threw the pen to the ground. The pen smashed . Inside was a rolled up piece of paper. I unrolled it and read .....

_Hermione,_

_If you are reading this. Then you must know by now. What has happened between our families. Really what your mother and Ronald have been doing. When ever you shall remember. I'll be waiting. Just remember.... my heart is always by the sea. _

_Harry. _

_**my heart is always by the sea.** _

**_" The Sea ."_**


	10. Together Again

**' Harry's Point Of View '**

**The water was rising to my waist. I wasn't afraid of dieing there on the ship. But I couldn't leave Hermione she needed me more than anybody else in this whole world. I tried to climbed on to the poll of which I was cuffed to. Then all of a sudden I hear a voice. A voice I had heard so many hrs ago. It was a far distance away. " HARRY!" Hermione screamed from the hall. I wait for I wasn't sure if it really was her. There her vocie went of again but further away. **

**"HERMIONE!......HERMIONE!" I screamed.**

**"HARRY! HARRY!"**

******"HERMIONE.....HERMIONE IN HERE!"**At that moment I took my hand cuffed hands and banged the metal against the poll. I hear her feet splashing against the deep water. I look towards the door. Slowly, it opens.........

**' Hermione's Point Of View '**

**At that moment my husband opens my door and takes my arm. He pulls me to the door. " What are you doing?.....Where are you taking me?" I asked. He did not answer but just kept pulling me. Getting out into the hall way a maid putts a safety jacket on me. After the maid was done, Ronald grabbed my arm yet again and started pulling me. My mother was in front of us. i looked behind me and there was Ronald's right hand man. I pulled as hard as I could and got my arm out of his grub. **

**"What are you doing? Come on." He growled. **

**"Where are you taking me?" I demanded.**

**"The ship is sinking!" Ronald growled even more. " If you want to live you better come with."**

**"Where's Harry?" I asked.**

**He took my arm. " He will be lucky if he even gets off the ship." I dragged me and I stay behind him. His right hand man went on up to the ship to see how many boats were left. They were going to leave Harry on the ship to die. I released my self from him yet again. I turned around and he grabbed my hand.**

**"Where are you going?" I didn't answer, just looked away. " To him. You going to him. You will not !" He yelled. That's when I did something I thought i never do. I felt my hand go across Ronald's released me and i started to run.I finally got down to the bottom of the ship , I decided to go and start calling out his name."" HARRY!" I screamed. For awhile I didn't hear anything. I started going down the right hall way. I call his name again." HARRY!" I screamed yet again. Then I hear his voice.**

**"HERMIONE!......HERMIONE!" I hear so far away. **

**"HARRY! HARRY!" I scream back. It was him. It really was him. Harry. So he must still be alive. I hear a scream again.**

******"HERMIONE.....HERMIONE IN HERE!"**At that moment I started to hear a clang. I turned and start to run down the left hallway. Finally i heard the clanging sound even louder. I open the door to find Harry handcuffed to a poll.

**' Harry's Point Of View '**

**Hermione ran up to me and I felt the lips I missed so much. She released me and asked " Are you okay?" For awhile I said nothing. I knew the ship was sinking so how had Hermione escaped her soon to be husband Ron. **

**" I'm fine. How did you find me?" She leaned up and kissed my lips , then she went and gave me the biggest hug ever. **

**"I remember." She whispered so soft in my ear. All at once the flash back started. From where me and her first met on the train to where she vanished before my eyes. To where i saw her once again, almost falling of the ship. Flashing back to the horrible dinner, then to the wonderful dance. Moving from there to running away from Ron's right hand man, then to his hiding in the storage room. From there to me holding her in my arms. Then to where we were now. She had remember finally, she could now finally be with the one she loved and i could as well. But that would be if we could get of the ship in time.**

**"Hermione go look for the key over there in that 's a golden key." Rushing she looked over and over again. Finally saying that she could not fine it. That's when i knew there was only one way for the cuffs to release from my hands and that was by magic. Yet me hands were so close to the cuffs that I could easily miss my target and there was only one other magical person in the room. "Hermione. Look in my back right pocket." She looked and pulled out my wand. That's when my smart Hermione knew what I wanted her to do.**

**"No. No, Harry. I......I can't."**

**"Yes, you can." I put my head on her shoulder she came closer for she knew I wanted her to hug me. " I trust you completely." I was going to tell her the curse but in a blink of an eye she put up my wand. I closed my eyes and she said "Alohomora" I looked and my hands were free. Pulling the cuffs off I pushed Hermione close to me and said " I knew you could do it. Now, lets get out of here."**


	11. The Run

**' Hermione's Point Of View '**

**He took my hand. I was stubbling along behind. He was so strong the way he pushed through the water as if it were never there. The water had risen up to my bra strap. Harry looked over at me. He knew that if he didn't hurry to get me and him out soon, I would be swipt away by the tide of the water. Finally reaching the stairs he pulled me up. The stairs were clear of the water We finall made it to the hall. We were stopped by a hug crowed. I looked and I knew what was to come. "Harry....there planning on keeping all of the lower deck down here." I heard Harry scream."KRUM!!! KRUM!!!" A black short haired boy came running up to them. He's eyes as dark as the sky at night. **

**"Harry, I tried to get threw. Cedric even tried."**

**"We have to get out. The water is almost have way up the stairs." Harry told Krum. He moved to the front and pushed me as well. He got to the front and tried to get the gaurd holding the gate to let all of us threw. Yet, He didn't move or say anything. Harry kissed me, then went over to his friends and whispered in there ears.**

**' Harry's Point Of View '**

**I knew the guard wouldn't let anybody out of the stair way. I wasn't going to sit there and let everyone die in there. I wasn't going to let Hermione die at the most. I gave Hermione a kiss before going with the plan I came up with. I whispered to Krum and Cedric to go help me rip off the bench. We ripped it off, Hermione figured it out quickly. She told everyone to move out off the way. That's when the guard looked his eyes getting bigger. "STOP! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" The guard screamed. We hit the gate and moved back again. Hitting the gate three more times, the gate broke down. I grabbed Hermione's hand and ran over the gate. We got to a corner, I turned but Hermione didn't. .**

**"You are my fiance and you will marry me."I heard someone say**

**"LET GO OF ME!" I hear Hermione scream. I punched Ron in the face. Hermione just looked at Ronald with a shocked look on her face. **

**"Come on." I called. But she just stod there. " Come on, Hermione." I took her hand. She looked at me and then followed me.**

**We ran down the hall. That's when I hear a gun shot. I pulled Hermione in front of me. I heard another one go off. " Harry." I heard Hermione say. I didn't say anything just kept on pushing her. "Harry." I heard her scream.**

**"Just go. Go Hermione. Trust me." I screamed. She moved on forward. The gun shots stopped. I looked behind me Hermione stopped and looked too. There was Ron with a gun in his hand. I could swear he was crying but I didn't bother to look really hard for I was trying to breathe. **

**"I hope you to enjoy your time together." Ron screamed. I took Hermione's hand. The next thing I know, I hear a gun shot. I use my body to protect Hermione. Then I feel a burning pain in my right arm.**

**' Hermione's Point Of View '**

******"I hope you to enjoy your time together." Ronald sscreamed. Harry took my hand. I hear a gun shot and Harry protects me with his body. Harry held his right arm but never let go of me. He pushed me on forward. I moved, I thought Ronald was going to follow us but he did not. We got to a room. I sat him down on the bed and looked at his arm.**

**"Are you alright?" I asked.**

**"Y-Yes. Just a little s-scratch." I pulled up Harry's sleeve. I looked and there was a bit of skin missing from his arm. I ripped of a piece of my dress. "What are you doing?" Harry asked. I rapped it around his arm and pulled it very tight.**

**"It'll help stop the bleeding."**

**"You're very smart and I love that about you."**

**"Harry, I'm so sorry. I got you in this mess between my mother and Ronald."**

**"Hey." Harry moved my chin up with his good arm. " None of this is your fault. It would of come to this."**

**"But at least your not doing this alone." He addeed.**

**"I always loved that part." Lisa said.**

**"I'm glad to hear." Hermione replied.**

**"Continue." Neville said. **

**"Now,I'm very tired. I must take a rest."**

**"Okay, Grandma." **

**Lisa took Hermione to her room. After Lisa left the room. Hermione laded down on her bed. She remembered the real words Harry had said.**

**_"You're very smart and I love that about you."_**

**_"Harry, I'm so sorry. I got you in this mess between my mother and Ronald."_**

**_"Hey." Harry moved my chin up with his good arm. " None of this is your fault. It would of come to this."_**

**_"But at least your not doing this alone." He added._**

**_" You'll never leave me. Wil you Harry?"_**

**_"I'll never leave you. The way I will leave you. Is if I died for you."_**

**_"I never want you to stop death from coming to me."_**

**_"I will stop death from coming to you and I will never be ashamed for dieing for someone I love more then anything in the world. I will leave in peace if I every die for you. Because I will no I died for a reason and that reason is you." _**

**A tear came to Hermione's eye. "Live in peace you shall. Harry Potter."**


End file.
